Burning Love
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Ever wondered how Axels life was before he entered the Organization? Or why he became a member of the Organization? Why is he so obsessed with fire? The power of love can be very dangerous. Another side of the story: Axel's story! AxelxOC -DISCONTINUED!


**A/N: This is my first fic about Axel. I'm not really sure whether I'll continue writing this or not. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or his characters, only the story idea...**

* * *

**1. Flashbacks**

There he was again, exactly at the same place, against his free will, all alone in the cold air. Once he realized what was going on, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. But how was it possible now? He didn't understand. He only saw flashes of what happened, as if he was in a movie that wasn't edited that good, until he arrived at the right scene. The scene he wanted to postpone as far as possible. But he knew that he could not do that. Everything went very quickly to him, but that was not bad. He knew the entire film too well from his head. He knew what would follow now. This would be a Happily never after. There he saw her face again, full of emotions that he had never had seen by her. He saw fear, despair and sorrow. Her once so beautiful face, made him shudder. She cried. There was nothing he could do to save her. He slowly slipped away from the steel door, away from her. Behind her he saw the fire, burning all that stood in its way. The woman would be the next that would be burn. Her eyes never seemed to let him go. He was crazy of grief when he saw her like that.

"Lae, help me! Please!" she begged.

He reached his hands out to her, but he was too far away.

'No, this can't be! I can't loose her!' he thought.

"Lae, don't leave me here behind!" she whispered scared.

He heard what she just said, despite of the sound of fire in the background.

"Soraya!" Lae called, still slipping away from her, but now even faster.

A dull but hard boom, along with a nauseating pain in his temple and the sound of breaking glass, let him return to reality. It was very dark in the room.

'Huh, where am I? What happened?' he thought completely confused, but as soon as his eyes got used to the dark, he recognized every shape in the room, his own bedroom.

He was calm again. There was absolutely nothing wrong. He was in his own bed, bathing in his own sweat. Eeew, talking about nasty... He threw a glance at the clock. It was only half past three. He sighed.

"Nice timing to wake up, dude. Guess I'll never learn it," he whispered.

He rubbed his finger on his temple. Aauw, that really hurt! When he stopped rubbing, he felt that his finger was wet. Was it sweat...or maybe blood? He didn't really want to know. It was the third time that he had the same nightmare, all over and over again. Would that ever stop? Each time he turned around in his sleep, he managed to bump his head against the sharp corner of his bedside table, which made his glass of water fall on the ground and which made him wake up by the noise and the pain he had. It was always the same spot that he knocked, so a bruise appeared on his temple over and over again. He got up, carefully so he wouldn't step into the pieces of the broken glass, and stumbled to his bathroom. That was quite a task in the pitch dark. But he was able to find his way to the bathroom. There he put the lights on and looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he should have known. His skin was torn open and he was bleeding again. He cursed. Tomorrow he would be the joke of the Organization. Just great! He looked in the mirror again. His fire red hair looked messy and was in all directions. That meant that he had to stand another hour for the mirror tomorrow, to make his hair look normal again. Xemnas would start to whine that he was so slow. He grinned. Who takes Xemnas seriously? He didn't. He praised those who had invented gel. His bright green eyes looked back at him, blinking and not showing any emotions. Not that that was possible, since he had no heart anymore. Then Soraya's reflection appeared in the mirror next to his. Her eyes were slightly fiery. He got a dry throat. He widened his eyes and couldn't move anymore.

"No, not again. Don't panic, I'm just hallucinating again," he thought, while closing his eyes and praying that she was once he had opened his eyes again.

When he opened them again, Soraya was gone. A feeling of relief washed over him. There were really times that Axel was pleased that he had no heart. As now, otherwise he would still have a heart attack by now. He turned the tap and splashed some water in his face.

"That's just great. Now I can't sleep anymore", he said grumpy.

Now he would worry about everything all night. He went to his desk and opened a drawer. He found what he was looking for. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long, blond hair and dark, sparkling, mysterious eyes, as mysterious as her smile. Eyes that gave you a head full of questions and made your brains freeze. A smile that gave you sleepless nights. Soraya...

He remembered the first day that he met her. A smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes. He went back to the time that he wanted to be a movie star.

* * *

_**~Axel's (a.k.a Lae's) flashback~**_

She was an actress. A beautiful actress. He had seen all her movies at least three times. Some called it an obsession, he called it love. He really was in love with her. His mother and Peter, his best friend, knew what he meant, though. And that was good enough for him. Lae was in his bedroom, looking at one of the many pictures of Soraya he had, when Peter and his mother came in.

"I hope I'll meet you one day," Lae whispered.

"And that day is not very far, my friend", Peter said with a smile.

Lae looked up, looking very surprised. He hadn't even noticed that they stepped in his room.

"Rick, mother! When did you come, why didn't you say anything?" Lae asked.

"There was no need. Now let me take a look at my Daughter-in-law," Lae's mum said.

She took the picture out of Lae's hands, before he could put it away.

"God, she's like a sparkling diamond!" she said smiling.

"Oh mother! stop it."

Lae grabbed the picture from her hand.

"You'll meet your Soraya very soon", his mother said.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And this can happen tonight!" Peter noted.

Lae got up.

"Tonight? But how?"

* * *

_**~Later that same night~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the premiere of Dreamy girl!" said a journalist.

A lot of people stood outside in the cold. But that did not matter, because they were all waiting for the arrival of the biggest movie star they knew. Everyone took the opportunity to meet her, even if they had to stay all night in the cold. Nobody wanted to miss this spectacle. They saw a lot of movie stars come, but of course everyone was waiting for that one, big, special movie star. Some girls were fainting.

Other girls were screaming: "He touched me! He touched me!"

There were also people, like Lae and Peter, who were laughing because of the fainting or the screaming girls.

"Welcome! Isn't it a lovely evening? Everyone's looking so lovely!" the journalist said again.

Lae saw from the corner of his eye that a red painted car arrived. He recognized the beautiful shiny, red car. His heart began to beat faster. He had been waiting the whole evening to see this, to see her. Someone ran to the car to open the door for her.

"And here comes the star of the evening! The dreamy girl herself - Soraya Amelia Jones!"

There was a loud applause from the crowd, when the woman stepped out of the car and started to wave at everyone. A grinning Peter gave Lae a blow on his shoulder, to show that she was there. She looked beautiful. She wore a long, cosmic blue dress, surrounded by glitter and had her long, blond hair loose and curly. She was breathtaking. Lae reached one hand out to her, when she passed him. She didn't notice. Lae's ring was hooked into her dress. The ring that always brought him luck. He was dragged by the woman and there was nothing he could do. Soraya kept walking and waving, like nothing had happened at all and Lae followed her. He heard camera flashes everywhere. Then Soraya suddenly turned around. Lae didn't know why she did that all of a sudden. A surprised expression appeared on her face. Lae swallowed. Now what? Would she be mad at him, because he ruined this night for her? But she said nothing. She kept looking him in the eye with that same surprised look. And he looked back, deep in her dark, mysterious eyes. He was totally unaware of what happened around him. It was the same with her.

'Oh, what a beautiful sight! I want to drown in her eyes forever. I hope she won't ask me my name, 'cause right now I don't really remember,' Lae thought.

Soraya was finally able to move. She started to smile and liberated herself from his ring, while still looking at him. Then she turned, with still a smile on her face. She didn't see how security guards took care of Lae. She turned. Lae had closed his eyes and smiled. He laid a hand on his heart.

Lae didn't remember the following twenty minutes. The next thing he knew was that he was inside the building, where the premiere of Dreamy Girl was.

**

* * *

**

**~ Reality ~**

It must have been Peter, who had gotten him inside, who had solved this problem. He always solved every problem, no matter how hard it was. He had been very thankful to his best friend. He was wondering what had happened to him. The last time he had seen him, was almost twenty years ago…

Before Axel had had this new life, he had seen with his own eyes how Soraya was killed... by her fiance.

_'That bastard is going to pay for that!' _

That was his very first thought. Xemnas had promised Axel many years ago that he, Axel, would have the chance to avenge Soraya's death. He had waited and suffered long enough. Tomorrow Axel would help Xemnas to remember the words he had spoken.

"It's now… or never," Axel whispered.

He kept repeating these words, like a mantra, until he finally fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

He woke up half past six.

"Whoa! This time I really fell asleep after my nightmare! Unbelievable! This really helps me with being in a good mood. Oh, note to self: I really should stop talking to myself. It freaks everyone out, even me."

He laughed maniacally. He got out of his bed and stepped into the pieces of the broken glass.

"AAAUW!"

He screamed a lot of things. Most of them were curses. He walked to his bathroom. There was nothing left of his good mood. He was grumpy again.

"Why is it always me? This new life really is a curse for me!"

He wouldn't let anyone of the Organization know how grumpy he was. They would only have a good laugh, when they found out. A knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"What?"

The door opened. It was Xaldin.

"So it was you who was screaming like a helpless girl?" he said smirking.

"What do you want?"

Xaldin always gave him the nerves in the mornings.

"Wow, a little bit grumpy, aren't we?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Xemnas is organizing a meeting. It'll start in ten minutes. Unfortunately you're invited too."

"Great. I have to change clothes, so if you'll excuse me…"

He quickly pushed him out of his room.

"Hey!" Xaldin yelled.

Xaldin almost fell over his cloak. Axel grinned and closed the door behind him.

'_Such a pity he didn't break his neck.'_

So Xemnas was planning something. He was wondering what it could be. It looked like they would finally get some action. That was the only reason that he started to hurry. His hair took almost ten minutes. That was quite strange, since it normally took him longer to do his hair. He hoped it looked the same as always. He run out of his room and didn't even bother to breakfast.

"Wait, what am I doing? How stupid of me," he said.

He stopped and quickly made a portal. In his hurry, he almost forgot about the dark powers he had. He was almost late, when he arrived at the place. Every member was sitting on his chair.

"Nice hair," Luxord said sarcastically.

Axel just wanted to give him a remark, when Xemnas entered the room. Everyone was immediately silent.

* * *

**A/N: This was the first chapter. So what do you think of it? Is it promising, or flat and dull? Shall I continue this story, or delete it? Reviews are welcome! :)**


End file.
